Spy AU
by WeatherArt79
Summary: A spy!AU of Star vs the forces of evil. It's a little different but I'll make work.
Hello, everyone!My name is Weather Art and this is my first fanfiction. This story is about an spy AU of Star vs the forces of evil. I'm not a good writer so don't espect anything much.

Agent Marco Diaz, a 14-year-old spy who worked, trained and raised in a secret government agency that is hidden in the Hollywood sign. He has brown hair with some black and red dye

and wear a black suit, the half of his shirt is red, and red detailed on his sleeves, two red lines on his pants and matching shoes. He's always been a lone wolf, doing missions on his own and successful completes them. The only thing he needed help from a genius scientist named Weather Art. She's a light orange pegasus with black and yellow mane and a pencil going through a thunder cloud with a lightning bolt as a cutie mark. She make gadgets, weapons for Marco and secretly doing fan art for cartoons. Marco's proud of his work and never want change it… Until one day.

Marco was training in the training area, he was punching, kicking, shooting the robot dummies until Weather Art came in and turn off the system.

Marco: Hey!

W.A: Sorry to interrupt but I...

Marco: If it's about the key card you lost, I found it in Janna's cell with mine in it.

W.A: No, I mean...Yes! I mean...I got some news for you!

Marco: Then what is?

-Marco POV:

Then a girl walked in behind Weather, she has blonde with blue and pink dye in them. A black spy suit half of the blue star on her suit, a blue string bow on her neck shirt, pink dots on her sleeves and wearing a blue demon headband and black fingerless gloves. A blue and a pink rectangle on her pants and matching shoes. It's kinda weird that she has hearts on her cheeks.

W.A: Meet your new partner...Star Butterfly!

Star: Hi, partner!

She waved her hand with a big smile, looking forward to work with him

Marco: Wait, what?

W.A: Like I said, you have a new partner!

Marco stood there for a minute, looking at Star and Weather in shock. And then…

Marco: Could you give us a sec? Thank you!

Marco quickly grabbed Weather's hoof and dragged her to the other room for privacy

W.A: Hey! What gives?

Marco: She IS! I don't need a partner! He shouted angrily

W.A: Marco, There's nothing wrong having a partner. And besides, you could finally have someone to talk with your age.

Marco: But aren't you 14 too?

W.A: … and also similar to your own species.

Marco:Fine! I will work with her but I won't like it.

W.A: Trust me, you'll like her.

Star peeks through the door with only half her head is shown.

Star: Am I interrupting anything?

W.A: No, just come in.

Marco:*sigh*

Star: Weeeell, I got some work to do.

Have fun knowing each other!

As Weather walks through the automatic door, waving with a smirky smile. And the next minute, Star and Marco look at each other… awkwardly.

Star: So… I heard that you're the top of the organization

Marco: Yeah… Not bad for a 14 year old… And the only one.

Star: I guess I'm the second one here.

Marco: You transferred?

Star: Yup! I'm from M.S.S.A .

Marco: What's M.S.S.A stand for?

Star: Mewni Secret Service Agency.

Marco: Mewni? Never heard of it.

Star: That because I'm from another dimension!

Marco: *giggled* Well, that explains the heart cheeks

Star: And I'm also a…AAAaah!

*A big loud siren*

Then a screen popped out of nowhere, shows that a bunch of monsters crashing through the hallway. Then at front, a bird with a big green head ,a crocodile skull with horns as his hat, pieces of metal surrounded his red eye. Wearing a black tux, a skull with wings as his tie and wears a silver ring.

Star: Ludo!

Marco: Who 'do?

Star: my arch nemesis! Let's go!

Marco: Wait!

Star: I'll explain later, right now grab your weapons!

They ran into the lab grab some weapons, Marco pick two laser blaster, a grappling hook and night vision goggles. Star pick a laser watch, smoke bombs and also night vision goggles.

Ludo: Oh,Star Butterfly! Come out, come out! Wherever you are!

Star: I'm here.

Marco's POV:

Star standing in front of Ludo with her game face on and then she pull something out of her pocket bag that is around her right leg. A some sort of pink blaster with two stars ,hearts and a pair of wings on them. I was also getting my game face on and about to shoot with my lasers. But I still curious about her and that ugly bird and his army of monsters.

Ludo: GET THEM!

Monsters: RAAAAGH!/

Other monster: TAKE THIS!

Marco: No! You take this!

Marco punch that monster bear with a horn, then a side kick the one with three eyeballs. And shoot bullseyes 5 monsters with one shot. Meanwhile, Star blasting out Rainbow Fist on that giraffe guy, and Beans Of Illusions on Buff Frog, makes him imagenet for a while.

Ludo: What are you guys doing!? You couldn't beat up a bunch of teens! You guys are useless!

Star: Want more of this, Ludo?

She put her hand on her hips, holding her blaster up ,looking at Ludo with her smirky smile .

Ludo: Nooooo, Come you fools.

Monsters: Uuughhhh…

W.A: Oh no! You guys going nowhere.

Weather was right behind Ludo, holding a laser pen (with real lasers!). And two other agents on her side.

Ludo: Darn it! Curse you Star Butterfly! I'll get the blaster if that's the last thing. Hahahahahahahahahahah...Ooff!

Star: Shut it, Ludo! Star put a collar around his beak.

After all of that, Marco still needs know more about his new partner, things that he didn't know what coming and starting to like having someone doing missions with.

W.A: uummm… I forget to mention that she's a princess from another dimension but became a spy in her own kingdom secret services because her stealth, attacks, defending and smart skills. Then on her 14th birthday, she receives her royal family blaster. What makes it special is that it combines magic and technology. If a person holds the blaster, it will transform the design and the magic it blast out that matches the holder's personality. Now she transferred here to make her master her blaster, so I need someone to guide her how Earth culture works and that is you!

Marco: Why would the head of the government also recruit people that isn't from Earth? Like you for example. YOU'RE A PONY!

W.A: I'm a pegasus from Equestria that have smarts and arts. Oh! That ryhmes!

Marco: But I still don't know how you even got this job.

W.A: That's classified, so don't even bother!

Star was sneaking behind Marco to give him a surprise hug.

Star: Hugs~!

Marco: Oofff!

W.A: Awwwww~! You two look cute together~!

Marco: Don't... push it! Marco couldn't talk straightly and blushed hard because Star hugging him and squeezing against her cheeks with his.

Weather's POV:

I'm totally shipping these two. I think I gonna do some fan art.

That's the end of chapter one, sorry if my literature isn't good. I don't really write much so… I hope you guys like it and I'll continue this fanfiction in the future. Just trying new things!


End file.
